


动物世界

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘源/朵儿说明：文内借用了一下安宁的名字，本来想直接写安宁宝贝的，但细想一下又觉得小安宁应该做不来这么出格的事，所以只是借了一下名字警告：霜杏朵
Relationships: 刘源/朵儿
Kudos: 4
Collections: 可以一读





	动物世界

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘源/朵儿  
> 说明：文内借用了一下安宁的名字，本来想直接写安宁宝贝的，但细想一下又觉得小安宁应该做不来这么出格的事，所以只是借了一下名字  
> 警告：霜杏朵

这次的杂志拍摄让双方都挺出乎意料的。

穿着白T恤的男孩上下扫了摄影师一眼，内心为自己之前的错误判断感到了一丝惊奇，却又微妙地觉得自己好像没错得太离谱。而握着相机的摄影师也同样扫了男孩一眼，却有些胆怯地发现，男孩根本和他了解到的完全不同。

十八岁的青春，阳光可爱的邻家男孩，活泼帅气的校园男神。这些全都是他在做功课时收集到的关键词，也正是因为这些亲和的字眼，他才终于敢点头应了这次独立的拍摄任务，没有再像以前那样非得拉着同事一起不可。

然而此刻与真人见面之后，敏锐的气质辨别力却让他一下捕捉到男孩身上的野性气息。他几乎是一眼就看到了那头蛰伏在男孩心底里的野兽，毛色纯正的幼狼悠闲地舔弄着自己的爪子，慵懒却骇人的双眸仿佛看玩物般扫了他一眼。

摄影师害怕地吞了吞口水，怕生又畏强的怯懦让他不自觉地想后退一步终止今天的工作。可男孩却上前靠近了他。

“你好，你就是安宁老师吧？我叫刘源。”

上一秒还吓人的幼狼忽然收敛了野性，灰白的前爪洗脸般揉了揉自己的眼睛，布满绒毛的三角厚耳俏皮地轻轻抖了抖。一时被迷惑的摄影师犹豫地看着浅笑的男孩，紧抓着相机的双手在对方逐渐疑惑的眼神中不自觉渗出了细汗。

“呃……我、我认错人了吗？”感到有些尴尬的男孩仿佛求助般看了眼摄影师身后的其他工作人员，悬在半空中的手犹豫着想要往回收。但一直没动静的人这时却突然回应了他，微凉的手快速贴上掌心与他相握。可那人也就碰了那么一下下，刘源甚至都没来得及低头看一眼，手上的触感就消失得无影无踪，仿佛一切都只是他的幻觉。

“我、我是安宁。”摄影师抱着相机脑袋缩缩地小声道。一双倒三角的圆眼睛咕噜噜地两边转着，就是不敢看面前的男孩。

没办法，他还是害怕。这种恐惧仿佛天生就刻在他的骨子里，无法隐藏也无法控制。若不是男孩看着尚且年幼，蛰伏在体内的野性只是若隐若现，他现在肯定立刻打包收拾转身回家，就是要被辞退他也都认了。

“那，我们现在开始吗？”刘源不太确定地问道。眼前的这个摄影师给人感觉实在是太奇妙了，他明明长得跟自己一般高，看着年纪也不是特别小，却让刘源有一种他仿佛是个未成年儿童的错觉。若不是知道这里是个正经的工作场所，他或许都要考虑一下电话举报的问题了。

“开、开始吧。我们今天会拍几组照片，你先换一下衣服。”摄影师软声软气地说着，不自觉耷拉着的后脑勺看起来就像是某种小动物那圆滚滚又暖呼呼的小脑袋，搭配着上身oversize的棉T恤，整个人都散发着某种幼崽般奶软的气息。

跟在他身后的刘源有些出神地看着，某种让他想靠近的吸引促使他迈大步子紧紧跟上，直到快追平的时候才收敛起来落在后头。

“安老师。”刘源微微侧头对着男生道，他本意是想来了解下具体安排又或者听他讲讲有关今天拍摄的具体想法。然而在看到安宁回头后突然躲开的受惊模样后，某种难以言喻的抓挠感便一下让他忘掉了所有的话语。

“我、我不姓安……”胆怯的男生缩着脖子默默和刘源拉开了距离。他好像在逃跑一样急促加快着脚上的步伐，率先进入服装间后就直接埋进了衣服堆里。那急急忙忙四处翻找的模样，尤其像刚毕业出来工作的实习生。

有点看呆了的刘源再一次朝其他工作人员抛去询问的眼神，但那句“他真的没问题吗”还没来得及说出口，抱着几个衣服架子的男生就又匆匆回到了他的面前。

“不、不好意思，因为我的前期准备有点问题，所、所以原定的服装搭配可能要做一些更改。”因为犯错而把脑袋耷拉得更低的男生一脸不好意思地把衣服塞在他手里，紧接着特意后退了两步拉开距离，再轻轻指了指一旁的更衣室，示意他先去把衣服换上。

刘源看了一眼手里的蓝色运动装，见自家团队没有表示拒绝，便带着衣服大步往更衣室那走去。期间他隐约听到男生在小声地跟自家经纪人商量着什么，他趁关门的时候抬眸看了他们一眼，只一眼，就正好捕捉到男生如释重负般感激的微笑。那一瞬，刘源忽然觉得心底好像有点发热，某种不知名的情绪燎燎燃燃地烫着他的心脏，让他有点发痒，却又因抓挠不到而有点难耐。

换衣服的过程十分短暂，当刘源穿戴整齐出来调妆发的时候，男生刚结束了和他团队之间的沟通。似乎还算满意的结果让他嘴角一直挂着浅浅的笑，那看起来自在许多的模样更现出一种莫名的温顺，尤其在那软糯的妹妹头衬托下，简直浑身都散发着让人想用力摸一把的极致吸引力。

但或许是他的渴望一下透得太过直接，敏感的男生一对上他的双眼就吓得又回到那个怯生生的弱小模样。只见他双手举起相机仿佛举着一个挡箭牌，果冻一样的嘴唇轻启着用恰好能听清的音量给出指导，然后就迅速躲在了漆黑的镜头之后，双腿迈开摆出专业姿势，一声不吭地直接进入到工作状态中。

本来还想询问一下大致方向的刘源无奈只好被动地配合着试做了几个动作。他微屈着一米八多的高大身影，身体轻靠着身后的窗台，双腿自然伸展。借着看镜头之便，他不断扫视着男生一身休闲而潮流的打扮，这会儿才发现原来他腿上那条黑色牛仔裤还是条膝盖处开了道口子的笑脸裤。

视线一下被奶白膝盖吸走了的男孩看得几乎目不转睛，本能有些贪婪的他甚至不自觉沿着腿部线条一路看向上方被裹紧的大腿根。男生很瘦，两条长腿又直又细，从那悬空在裤管中的脚踝就可以看出，他的小腿十分纤细而骨感。可奇怪的是，自膝盖往上的线条都带着一种肉软的柔和感。光是从那被撑胀的布料就可以看出，他的大腿绝对是一掐就一把肉，张着五指紧紧钳住之时，肯定还会有白肉从指缝间漫溢而出。

被想象中的画面热到的刘源不自觉舔了下干涸的嘴唇，自欺一般的视线闪躲着从他腿上挪开而面对镜头，却因为情绪一下没收好，直接吓得镜头后的人按下快门。于是第一张全场最佳的照片就此诞生，同时收获的还有一只浑身一绷仿若受惊了一样的小白兔。

果然，到底是狼。

男生心里怯怕地想着，指尖蜷缩着抠了抠相机的屏幕，对刚才的照片十分满意却又不敢细看。然而他的沉默却引来了男孩的误会，还以为自己做错了的刘源快步走到男生旁边，伸着头就想去查看照片顺便道歉，结果反把人吓了一大跳。

“没、没问题，你去电脑那边看看照片吧，我、我去给你挑下一套衣服。”

刘源讶异地看着男生又一头栽进了服装间，无奈只好独自来到电脑面前查看刚才的图片。在那边操作的是杂志社的其他工作人员，他们一边切换着照片一边给出专业的评价，但几乎一致好评的意见让刘源听着听着就有点走神。他心不在焉地回头看了眼隐约传出声响的服装间，犹豫片刻后还是忍不住打听道：

“那个，安老师他一直都这样吗？”话间刘源害怕对方误会了他的意图，又连忙补充道，“我没别的意思，就是觉得安老师，他，呃，挺特别的。拍照真好看。”

不太会说话的男孩最后还是只能生硬地夸了一句给自己强行圆场，但他的称赞并不是场面话，男生确实很会拍，即便是他这样一个不太懂摄影的人也能看出来，照片上的自己和以往呈现出来的气质都不太一样，就好像心里头的某种真实，在不经意间被男生给引出来了。

“你说安宁啊，他这是老毛病了，有点怕生，但也没别的。你别太放在心上，他的技术特别好，一定能让你满意的。”

“我倒不是担心工作……”刘源想说自己其实就是想关心一下他，但话刚说到一般，余光就瞥见男生抱着一套新的衣服朝他小跑过来了。

“照、照片还可以吗？有不满意的地方都可以重新再拍的。”男孩一边偷瞄着刘源的表情，一边去看自己的助手。在接到后者肯定的眼神后才松一口气地塌下了肩，但转眼又小心翼翼地对着刘源把衣服送了出去。

“这、是下一套的衣服，你可以先看看。”男生本来想着让刘源看一眼然后再跟他进服装间仔细再挑，却不料男孩一下拉开了拉链脱掉外套，拿过衣服就直接穿在了身上。

“没事，我信你。”刘源弯着眼角友好一笑。恍惚中，男生好像看到了幼年的小狼用鼻子拱了拱他的掌心，却依然叫他分不清这到底是示好，还是试探。

第二套因为是长款的风衣，所以更多的拍摄都是在动态的过程中进行的，以便获得效果更好的画面。拍摄的地点是男生精心挑选出的一道细长走廊，被栅栏切割出的光影黑白分明，在明暗交错之间，勾画出来的是男孩身上截然不同的两种惊人气质。

“你可以，试着向我走过来。表情可以，稍微有点不耐烦，或者挑、挑逗的感觉。”

刘源有些玩味地挑了挑眉，迄今为止大多数摄影师让他做的都是阳光向上的活力感觉，对他提出这种要求的，男生还真是第一人。

“我先试一下吧。”刘源转身回到了阴暗处，心里本还纠结着该怎么拿捏这其中的度，却一看男生那乖巧又胆小的模样，就突然来了灵感。

只是稍微欺负一下的话……

黑暗中的刘源渐渐勾起了嘴角，瞬间一种毛骨悚然的惊怕紧紧包围了男生。那仿佛被头狼盯上的可怖感觉，随着他慵懒而又志在必得的靠近，虚得男生神情恍惚仿佛下一秒就要腿软跌倒。但好在手里的相机还能勉强稳住他的一丝理智。男生紧忙举起机子挡在身前，不管三七二十一地按下快门试拍了几张。确认感觉对了之后他连忙让刘源退回暗处正式走一遍，毫不掩饰的松懈在那一刻直白地写在了脸上，因汗湿而贴紧的衣物越发勾勒出他肉软而迷人的温和线条。

感觉到有些闷热的男生无意识扯了扯身上的白衣，随后他又习惯性地岔开双腿蹲下马步，却不知为何这次刚一张腿就立刻收了回去。刘源有些关心地多看了他一眼，却发现男生双腿夹紧神情羞怕，那手足无措的模样特别像当众尿了裤子的小孩。

可还不等他看清，男生就又一次举起相机挡住了脸庞。略感到失望的刘源以公谋私地发泄着不满，于是那一下更利的气息几乎透过镜头直插进男生的喉咙。随着他的不断靠近，吓得男生双手发抖直至彻底端不住机器。

下身顿时涌出了什么的感觉让他无法继续冷静地逃离了现场。刘源被惊得微微一愣，心想难道是过火了，便赶紧追上想要查看。但他才刚迈开步子，男生的助理就挡在了跟前示意他去看看照片。刘源微一皱眉差点就想叫他让开，好在余光瞥见男生只是跑进了洗手间，这才控制住了自己的情绪，冷静下回到工作当中。

然而即使来到了电脑面前，刘源脑子里也还是男生最后跑走的样子。他不断回放着脑海里的画面，视线反复从他头顶扫到脚跟再往回跑上头顶，可最后也不知怎的就停在了中间的臀腿处。刘源口干地吞了口唾沫，视线仔细描摹着男生腿根处的勒软，仿佛一个变态一样痴狂地舔视着那一带。

好湿。

躲在厕所隔间里的男生拼命用纸擦拭着自己的下身，那几乎要把内裤浸透的淫液多得出乎他的意料。虽说主要是害怕引起的应激反应，但潜藏在其中的兴奋还是让他被动地感到了阵阵的酥麻。而且这次不仅是小穴发痒了，就连前面的阴蒂也都怕得立了起来。纸巾不经意擦过的时候带起一片强烈的快感，让他想碰又不敢碰地反复揉蹭着那一处，但最终还是被同事们关心催促的声音打断，只玩到一般就匆匆提起了裤子回应着洗手然后回到摄影棚。

彼时刘源已经换好了第三套衣服，此刻正坐在床上查看团队手机里的示意图。见到男生走过来时，他毫不犹豫地直接拉过他的手把人带到床上，紧接着把手里的图片举到他面前，谦虚地询问着他的专业意见。

但还是害怕他的人很快就把手抽了回去，也没怎么细看手机里的图片，只扫了一眼就敷衍地点了点头。刘源隐隐觉得有点失落，但又相信着男生的专业素养，便把手机还给了工作人员，乖巧地等待男生给他下达指令。

这时男生不知从哪里弄来了一副黑框眼镜。他示意刘源把眼镜戴上，然后靠坐在床头，尽量以自己最舒服的姿势放松下来，却要用势在必得的眼神看向面前的镜头。

“就像是，头狼傲视他的族群那种感觉，你是这里的王，我们所有人都只是你的仆从。”

刘源略有些惊异又兴奋地亮了下眼睛，顿时心领神会的他转瞬就给出一个几乎无可挑剔的微笑表情来。隔着镜头被注视的人很快又感觉到了身上的湿热，那渐渐有些发软的双腿追究还是叫他跪上了床铺。

这时刘源的姿势逐渐从靠坐变成躺下，男生为了拍到最佳角度，只好勉强自己张开双腿跨在他身上。但他不敢坐下，甚至不敢碰到一点刘源的身体。于是跪立着的双腿不自觉分得太开，而顺滑的床单又一下让他抓不到着力点。终于在一个前倾对焦的过程中，失稳的男生直接一屁股压在刘源胯上，那恰巧顶上阴蒂的坚硬拉链头撞得他瞬间高潮，险些直接叫出声来。

“怎么了？”刘源被他脸上的表情吓了一跳，连忙起身查看他是不是哪儿受伤了。却不知自己这一动，他裤子上的拉链头便又一次狠狠磨过了阴蒂，接连而至的刺激终于让男生忍不住呜咽了一声，这时刘源才发现男生紧贴着自己的某处好像正在剧烈地颤抖，可还不等他仔细回神，男生就一把推开了他翻下床去，当着所有人的面匆忙乃至跌撞地跑进了休息间。

“安宁？”这一回就连杂志社的人都感到了不对劲。他的助手站在电脑后关心地叫了他一句，随后便想要跟进去查看一下他的情况。可这时刘源却不知哪里来的想法，突然拦在助手面前阻止了他。紧接着他对在场双方的团队提了几句建议或者说请求，大意是他觉得可能是现场人员太多让男生压力太大了，既然大家都知道他有一点社交恐惧，那干脆迁就他一下，后面的拍摄就留下他一个人和男生一起完成就好。

起先大家都有些疑虑，不过在助手查看过已有的照片，确认基本已经够一期素材之后，还是点头同意了他的提议。刘源感激地朝两边致谢，礼貌地把人都送走。刚把门关上，就听到休息室那儿传来开门的声音。他于是回头想查看一下男生的情况，却在看见两条肉色长腿时忽然愣了愣，过了整整一秒才回神他这是换了条裤子。

“你、裤子怎么了？”刘源吞了吞口水问道，努力地让自己的话听起来不要那么变态。

“那条太、太厚了，穿着热。”男生看来是没觉察到什么，只是表情有些心虚，看着就像在说谎一样。但很快，他的注意力就被忽然空旷的摄影棚给吸了过去，只见男生一脸讶异地左右看了看，在确定房间里只有他和刘源的时候震惊地瞪大了眼睛问：

“其、其他人呢？”

“啊，我让他们先回去了。”

“什！”男生几乎瞬间尖叫起来，彻底吓呆的模样尤其像一只浑身竖毛的奶兔子，“他、他们都走了？全都走了？”

“嗯。怎么了？是我做的不对吗？”

“你、你、我——”一想到自己要跟男孩单独共处一室，某种发自心底的寒颤就让男生怕得抖了起来。他本想着自己躲在动物群中还能相对安全，可如今所有的伙伴都被男孩赶跑，偌大的草原上就只剩他一只伶仃的小白兔。虽说面前的这头狼还只是幼狼，可谁知道他发起狠来会不会把自己撕成碎片。

越想就越害怕的人几乎无法呼吸地抽搐起来，那摇摇欲坠的模样吓得刘源大脑空白，身体赶在理智之前先行抱住了脆弱的男生。他努力地想要安抚，却反而遭到了男生更加强烈的抵触。

好在最后男生还是强迫自己冷静了下来。他一把推开刘源虚弱地垂靠在他胸前，浑身是汗地努力几个深呼吸后才算找回了自己的声音，示意刘源跟他过来先看看照片。

本来按原计划后面还有至少三套衣服要拍，但就他如今这个状况，能撑完下一套衣服就已经谢天谢地了。这次回去肯定又要被说了。男生心里委屈又自我嫌弃地想着，一时忘记做表情管理的样子又一次把心思全都写在了脸上。

“你是不是害怕被骂啊？”读懂了一切的刘源轻声问道。

被他戳破的男生顿时咬着嘴唇用力摇了摇头。他小声地和他商量着后面的拍摄内容，心虚地找着蹩脚的借口暗示他今天可能要提前结束工作。刘源坐在一旁听得认真，但其实一个字也没听进去。他就只顾着盯住男生一顿看，看完眼睛看鼻子，看完鼻子看嘴唇，越看就越觉得自己心里翻腾着某种冲动，让他很想抱住男生吻他的双唇，再撕掉衣服肏进他的身体。

其实刚才那一阵子他一直在想男生之前到底怎么了，倒在他身上的时候脸那么红，腰那么软，紧贴着他的下身抖得那么厉害，微张的唇间甚至忍不住泄出了呻吟，种种的迹象都让人很难不往那方面联想。可刘源又觉得这毕竟是在工作中，男生就算再怎么敏感，也不至于在这种情况下有这样的举动。但等他看到男孩换过裤子之后，那些被他否定了的猜测就又全都变成了肯定。

不过从男生怯懦的性子来看，刘源想他应该不是故意的。可意外反而让这一切更添了几分诱人的惊喜。一想到男生怕他怕到一碰就高潮，刘源简直想当场扒了他的裤子狠狠肏他一顿。

“所以我们接下来拍什么？”刘源问道，逐渐危险起来的眼神藏匿在友好的微笑背后，只一眼就看得男生背脊发麻，下体痛痒。

“西、西装吧……”男生闪躲着视线道，他起身带刘源走进服装间，把那套早就准备好的黑白正装递给他。男孩很快就把衣服换好，从更衣室里出来的时候正在扣手腕上的纽扣。西服其实不算特别合身，收在裤子里的白衬衣一看就有些松了，但这并不妨碍男孩将它穿出霸道总裁的范儿。虽说这个形容词真的有点俗，但男生一时之间还真想不出比它更适合了的。

他才十八岁。

男生的手指忽然就有些发抖，他连忙收回整理衬衣衣领的动作。示意男孩到光下的围栏边站着。对于这一组的拍摄他不需要给过多的提示，因为他感觉男孩自衣服上身后就已经知道他想要什么了。

侧头，凝视，手指解开纽扣的动作，不经意敲桌的不耐烦。天空投下一片阴影的时候，映在男孩眼中的是捕猎者欣赏猎物的期待与玩味，挂在嘴角的微笑是隐隐约约，若有似无的，叫人永远猜不透他会何时发起进攻。

接近正午的太阳变得比清晨炽烈数倍。渐渐有些睁不开眼的男生不得不停下手上的拍摄更换场地。在转移的途中，他恍惚又听到男孩叫了他一声“安老师”，他没有回头，只是回了一句“不用叫我老师”，于是他就听到男孩喊了一声安宁。那是低沉而温柔的嗓音，却好像带了一点隐藏的挑逗。男生听得呼吸一颤，突然就想收回自己刚刚说出去的话。

可刘源像是完全没觉察到男生的后悔，又或是刻意无视了。他加快着脚步更靠近了男生，像是和朋友聊天一般打听着问道：“你说你不姓安，那安宁是你的本名吗？”

男生的表情一下变得有些尴尬，他闪躲着视线支吾起来，仿佛在考虑坦白之后该怎么把这个话题搪塞过去。刘源觉察到他的意图，于是先下手为强，他笑着告诉男生刘源就是他的本名，紧接着顺势讨问了一下男生的名字。眼看躲不过坦白二字，男生的脸就红得更厉害了一些。他纠结地低下头抱紧相机，嘴巴打结一样地哼哼着。刘源耐着性子听了半天，才勉强听出了一个张字。

“你姓张？名字呢，名字叫什么？”刘源穷追不舍。男生退避不及，没法就只好把名字又嘟囔了一遍。可他实在是羞耻，不敢说得太大声，要不是刘源听得足够仔细，怕是也捉不到那蚊子般细小的二字。

“朵儿、唔——”刘源本想确认一下，却一张嘴就被男生红着脸捂住了声音。那看来是没错了。朵儿，张朵儿。刘源在心里默念着这个名字，看着面前男生羞得简直想钻洞的模样，心中澎湃的念想就变得更加躁动起来。

“这是你爸妈给你起的名字吗？”

“村、村里人起的。”男生收回手掌转身继续前行，羞赧渐渐褪下之后，浮现在表面便是有些浅淡的伤感，“我是孤儿，是被村里人一起带大的。”

“啊、对不起，我——”

“没事，你、你先过去坐下吧，我们最后在这里拍。”

话题被男生一秒强行拐回到工作上，刘源没法，只能顺着他的话往四周看了一眼。

“阳台？”他问道，“坐椅子上吗？”

“嗯。”男生没有过多地回答，只是低头拨弄着相机调整参数。

“还是和刚才一样的感觉吗？”刘源问道。男生闻言抬头看了一眼大概的构图，视线落在他脚上那双亮色的鞋子上时忽然有了一点新的想法。

“先、试几张轻松一点吧，就，比较随意休闲的感觉、啊你等等，我去给你拿一下眼镜。”说着就突然想到什么的男生转身跑进了房间，片刻后拿着方才在床上用过的镜框回到他身边。

“为什么要戴眼镜？”刘源其实只是随口一问，倒是没想到男生给出了让他感到意外的答复。

“戴这个眼镜、你给人的攻击性会、会低一点……”男生说着下意识看了一眼刘源的眼睛，但很快就又本能地躲开后退，双手抱紧相机回到安全位置。

然后刘源就看到他又一次张开了双腿。并不长的宽松短裤随着他的动作微微往上提起，尤其被绷紧的内侧一片，随着他毫不收敛的动作裸露出大片从未见光的奶色肌肤。男生的大腿确实是软的，那一整片细腻幼滑的嫩肉，一看就是能轻易掐出指印的体质。还有那在衣服内隐隐约约的细窄腰线，胸前两道夺人目光的性感曲线。微微眯起眼睛的刘源不自觉踩陷了脚底下的软垫，他擅自勾下眼镜蹙眉凝视，身体一下前倾的压迫正好杀中了镜头后的男生。

又一次手抖的人不自觉并拢起双腿，感到可怕的他连忙撤去椅子让人坐在地上。本想着借高度的改变来减轻一点压迫感，却不料男孩突然摘掉了眼镜还踢掉了鞋子，完全失去束缚的身体慵懒而霸道地占据在纯白的床被上，一下就把这画面的氛围变得性感而危险起来。

不明白刘源为什么突然不听话的男生忽然很想把自己缩成一团，他并拢着双腿跪坐在床被上，眼神犹豫又害怕地注视着面前自在的男孩。他本想着至少劝他先把鞋子穿回去，却不料男孩直接长腿一伸，几乎就要碰到他地把他的话全都给吓了回去。

可男孩却似乎还嫌这样不够，脑袋一歪就朝他勾起了一个笑容。那仿佛魔鬼呓语般的嗓音缓缓响起，每说一个字就让他下身紧张地湿润一分，等到他终于把话说完之时，被打湿的衣物已经彻底黏在了他的身上，怎么蹭都蹭不下来。

“怎么了？不拍了吗？”

男生大口地喘着热气，酥麻成一片的下体不自觉贴紧脚跟磨蹭起来。那倍显羞耻的举动一下吸引了刘源的注意，只见他轻笑一声，眼神若有所指地示意了一下男生的坐姿。

“安宁，你裤子怎么湿了？”

男生顿时双手交叠捂住下体，一时间竟连滚落的宝贝相机都顾不上照看。可他越是想忍，秘密被发现的耻辱和害怕就让他越是湿润。他无助又委屈地注视着刘源，一双漂亮的倒垂眼很快涌起了泪光。

“安宁——”刘源声线微哑地叫唤着，越发不受控制的野性就像现出利爪的凶狼。被盯紧着的猎物僵在原处瑟瑟发抖，几乎就要昏却的身体终于受不了地一阵失控。突然眼前一黑的刘源甚至都没来得及反应，紧接着就听到男生哭吟的声音自己头顶响起。

“你别看我！”男生浑身发抖地大喘着气，双手紧捂着刘源的眼睛不敢松开一点点缝隙。期间他努力地闭上眼想让自己冷静下来，腿上一软就不自觉地坐在了刘源的胯上。于是一个炽热的顶起突然压上了他的阴部，男生一时有些意外地僵住，很快就被越来越硬的触感惹得忍不住磨蹭起来。

这时捂在刘源眼上的双手开始脱力下滑，随着男生下体摆动的不断增强，最后彻底酸软地挂在了刘源肩上，整个人化水一般地在他身上蹭擦自慰。断续的喘息声一下接一下撩拨着刘源的欲望，他伸手抓着身上的人，侧头咬住他的耳朵，不顾他那一瞬间的哭吟，硬是舔逗他的耳孔色情质问。

“安宁老师，你这是在做什么？”

男生呜咽着嗓子几乎说不出话，越发潮热的下体剧烈颤抖地夹紧了刘源的勃起。那隔着衣服带来的强烈刺激磨得两人又痛又爽，一阵阵袭上大脑快感冲击最终叫男生情不自禁地猛泄出来。一下子高潮的男生几乎失神地倒在刘源身上，那不断喷水的下体持续击打着刘源的勃起，极致的温热感叫他舒服地叹出一声，然而被束缚着的难受又叫他不自觉地抽打男生的臀部。

被打得陡然一缩的人几乎整个从他身上跳起，还在余韵中的阴户因而再次擦过硬挺，那一瞬痛爽的快感打得人失声呻吟，紧接又喷出一股潮液的下体彻底成了一片水塘。

“你、你怎么还硬着……”男生仿佛一脸的不可思议，那过于可爱的模样惹得刘源胸口烫疼，一下没忍住就摁住他脑袋狠狠吻了上去。被吓一跳的男生本能就想推开他逃离，却不料挣扎间被刘源扒掉了裤子还摸上阴穴，那毫不讲究的手指就这么直接插进了身体里，连同着上方的舌头一起不讲道理地蛮横侵犯着他。

“难怪你叫朵儿，原来下面还藏了一朵小花。”刘源表情恶劣地笑着，手指挺插几下后突然顶上了某处不平，那一瞬尖锐的快感惹得男生失声浪叫，拥挤着的肉穴竟又从深处再喷出一股淫液来。

“啧，你也太敏感了吧，这都去了几次了？我还一次没爽到呢。”刘源说着暗示性地往上顶了顶胯，一下被碾到的阴蒂让男生沙哑地哭叫出来。突然就觉得屈辱的男生抽抽搭搭地吸起了鼻子，他一边断续地骂着，一边解开刘源的裤头，终于掏出那根粗长时一下就哭了起来。

“你、你最坏了，明、明知道我怕你，还故意、故意欺负我……”哭得说话都不利索的人迷迷糊糊地套弄着手里的阴茎，可弄了半天都没见它有一点要射的迹象，紧接着又被刘源抓着腰硬是压在了龟头之上，这才意识到男孩原来是想插到他里面去。

可他还从来没跟别人做过，下面又没有做扩张，刘源的东西又那么粗，这要万一坏了——

“啊——”但显然刘源完全没打算给他犹豫的机会，湿热的龟头顶着穴口研磨了几下后，就直接一个下压逼他全部吞了进去。一插到底的剧痛叫男生瞬间脱力麻在刘源身上，但男孩很快就抓着他的腰带他主动地摆弄起来。撑开的穴道反复摩擦着粗硬的阴茎，直到快感逐渐盖过痛感之后，刘源才慢慢松手由着男孩自主律动。

内里被捣得一顿酸热的男生根本分不清什么敏感带和非敏感带，只会在下体突然感到一阵电击时本能地去追逐那惊人激烈的极致快感。可男生又胆小，每次快把自己肏到高潮的时候又放慢速度地缓了下来，大概是被那不同以往的激烈尿感给吓到了，害怕自己会失禁。

可是这样半吊着的快乐却又让他倍受折磨，眼看着自己都卖力动了老半天了，却还一次都没去过，而插在体内的阴茎除了变得越来越硬之外，也丝毫没有要射出来的迹象。突然就感到挫败的男生于是再一次哭了出来，紧热的内壁随着他的哭泣一抽一抽地夹着，像个人肉飞机杯一样咬得刘源浑身舒爽，忍不住用力往里狠狠一插。

顿时就浪叫出来的人一下将他吸得更紧。刘源低笑着欣赏他这淫糜的反应，双手握紧了他的腰渐渐加大力度狠肏起来。他故意咬着男生的嘴唇问他累不累，想不想去，然后又一下加快了速度把人干得哭叫连连，却在重要关头猛地停下，把人逼得大脑发胀理智全无，最终还是在他的刻意引导之下大喊出想被男孩肏到失禁的骚话来。

于是野性的交合一下变得粗暴了起来，持续顶弄的阴茎疯狂摩擦娇嫩的敏感点，硕大的龟头一次次深入酸软的穴心，以平时自慰绝对达不到的速度、强度和深度轻而易举地将男生一次次送上了绝顶。汹涌喷出的潮水不断冲刷着顶端刺激敏感的尿道。随着体位改变，朝天的阴户就宛如喷泉一般喷溅着淫液与精液。

此时被风吹得一阵湿凉的人才总算感到一丝羞耻，他突然回神地想起他们还在户外，栏杆以外的地方就是酒店侧面对着的狭窄小巷。小巷的另一边还有一栋正常使用着的建筑物，无数正对着他们的窗户都没有窗帘甚至没有关窗，而在巷子以外，目光可及之处，还能看到行人在马路上行走，甚至有不少人在马路对面的肯德基里吃着快餐。

一下就感到了恐慌的男生连忙挣扎着想要至少换个体位。可恶劣的男孩却硬是压紧了他的双腿让他动弹不得，几乎完全对折的身体使他的下体暴露在阳光底下，就连被侵犯着的阴穴内里，都能通过被粗暴翻出的媚肉给看得一清二楚。心理上完全过不了这一关的男生怕得整个人都崩溃了，他只能挣扎着拽紧自己的衣服企图挽救尊严，但很快，感到主权被挑衅的男孩甚至扒掉他了最后一件的遮挡，让他彻底裸露在光天化日之下。

被吓破胆的男生顿时又哭又喊地求饶出声，颤抖的肉穴因为激烈的情绪波动再一次被送上高潮。享受至极的男孩粗喘着低吟，他握住男生的手腕强行压制在头顶，低头放肆地品味着他奶色的身体，直到吃遍一身红痕后，才算咬着乳头进入了冲刺阶段。

期间男生一直啜泣地呻吟着，浪叫混杂着哀求极大程度地满足了男孩一切原始的兽欲。他毫不留情地吃咬着男生的身体，尤其把那双嫩乳啃得到处牙印，乳尖浸满了唾液，乳根遍布着牙痕。同时他蛮横侵犯着男生的肉穴，粗长一次次捣弄纯洁的穴道，明知道男生一直在哭求着不可以射进去，却还是顶在宫腔口满满当当地灌了他一肚子精液。

完全被欺负透了的男生哭得整个人都快傻掉，可刘源也只是安抚性地吻了下他的嘴唇，然后就把人抱起带回了屋里，随便找了个桌子之类的能放人的地方，就又掐着他的腰开始了新一轮的侵占。

可怜的兔子最终虽然没有被幼狼撕成碎片，但也在幼狼不断的侵辱之中失去了原本的自己。当这一切终于告一段落的时候，被肏得小肚子鼓起，前后穴里都是浓精的兔子已经快要记不起自己的名字和身份来。他颤兮兮地缩在幼狼的怀里，迷迷糊糊地听着他一句句说出要拐卖他的话语来，却已经不懂得思考和拒绝，只知道认命地点了点头。

“那就这么说定了，你以后做我的专属跟拍，衣食住行我全包，每天肏你一顿当额外福利。乖，叫boss。”

“Boss……”

刘源笑着吻了吻男生的嘴唇，又道：“叫主人。”

“主、主人……”

刘源满意地摸了摸奶兔子的小脑袋，翻身把人压在身下后又一次挺进了软穴里。

距离原定的拍摄结束时间还有半个小时，不迟到早退是刘源对自己最基本的要求，虽然他还很小，但也是个爱岗敬业的好艺人。

完。


End file.
